funkofandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope
Vanellope is number 3 in Pop! Wreck-It Ralph. She is from the Wreck-It Ralph franchise. Background Vanellope von Schweetz is Wreck-It Ralph's best friend and one of the characters in the game, Sugar Rush. Her racing kart is the Candy Kart. Vanellope is a mischievous and quirky 9-year-old racer that is full of curiosity. Because of her status as Sugar Rush's glitch, she is an outcast. She lives alone on the inside of Diet Cola Mountain, isolated from the other Sugar Rush racers. The denizens of her game won't let her race, even though she is determined to become a real racer. Due to a rule from King Candy that states that no glitches may enter the race, they believe their game will be rendered unplayable if she is allowed to race. Sadly, years of bullying had left Vanellope with a sour outlook on life and people, meaning she was often prone to heavy insulting, sassy, and sarcastic remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers". This shows that Vanellope is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Ralph reunites with Vanellope after destroying her kart. It took no time at all for the young girl to forgive Ralph after the bad-guy admitted he was wrong for what he did. Another example is when Vanellope regains her throne and gladly accepts the citizens of Sugar Rush's apology for tormenting the girl once their memories of her rule were restored. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, and very loving. Even after fifteen years of torment and being told she could never race, the young girl always took the chance to live her dream should a chance come her way. Vanellope's loving ways are best expressed in the scene where Sugar Rush was invaded by Cy-Bugs, yet Vanellope was the only citizen unable to escape. Here, she calmly tells Ralph to go on without her, completely accepting the fact that she was about to die. However, Ralph's safety was far more important than her own in her eyes, as he was the only person to ever show her kindness at that point, which meant the world to her. Another example is displayed when Vanellope gives Ralph a gift for helping her create a real racing kart; a homemade medal that reads "You're my hero.", given to the bad-guy in case she didn't win his original hero's medal back at the end of the Random Roster Race, knowing how much earning a medal meant to him. She also has a twisted sense of humor, notably shown when she kidded the racers into thinking she was going to have them executed. She declined to be referred to as a “princess”, due to developing a feisty attitude, opting instead to be called a president “for democracy’s sake". History * The Wreck-It Ralph Pop!s were released in 2013. Oddly enough, they are not apart of the Pop! Disney line. * Her Pop! box is different than Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix representing that her and King Candy are from the game, Fix-It Felix Jr. and they are from Sugar Rush. Turbo has the same box color as Ralph and Felix but the reason is unknown. Category:Pop! Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Pop!s Released In 2013 Category:Figures Category:Disney